There Goes That Boy Marcus
Summary There Goes That Boy Marcus, also known as That Boy Banks is another DBH creature who still roams in his homeland while recently frequenting the Demon Saltahim's dimension of IMB. As many of the DBH creatures, he was a fan of fictional universes as a child and continued to grow as a fan. By being added to DEATH BATTLE by Yuan Uchiha, he discovered online debating where he could make such matches between characters while socializing with a group of people on who'd win these battles. As he established more friendships, it was his friendship with the Demon that gave him the name he's now known by infamously. That name's origin being what a few members of DBH called him whenever Banks entered a thread regarding Akainu so he could wank. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: 'There Goes That Boy Marcus '''Origin: 'DEATH BATTLE (DB) 'Age: '''Originally 20 years old | Currently 25 years old '''Classification: '''Originally human | Superhuman '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Typing Speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Teleportation,Telekinesis, Force Field Creation, Healing, Barrier Creation, Magma Manipulation Regeneration, Limited Intangibility, Expert Swordsmanship, Lightning Manipulation, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, 'Attack Potency: Smart Phone Level+ '(Casually capable of destroying multiple normal sized iPhones Street Level (Casually oneshotted Nvax Jackson, a newcomer to the One Piece Homies ) | Island Level+ (Superior to the Rice King) | Continent Level + (Once combated Yuan Uchiha for 3 straight weeks) | '''Planet Level+ '(Backhanded Jeffly Namikaze in a confrontation regarding Naruto) | 'Solar System Level+ '(Survived an encounter with the leader of the Naruto homies, Jared Uchiha who only used 10% of his might) | 'Galaxy Level+ '(Had a month hiatus to train his wanking abilities for Akainu before he entered IMB. Suspected to be on par with Stolas D. Law) '''Lifting Strength: Variable. He carried the entire One Piece fanboys on his back when Rice King went on hiatus Striking Strength: '''Variable: He once fisted a Naruto fanboy who ranged in the '''Planet level+ range Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Once blitzed the entire fodder division of the Bleach Homies) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Easily outpaced Sabo Hart in a debate) | 'FTL+ '(Broke this speed barrier in a tango with Billy-B) | 'MFTL+ '(Kept up with a calmed Saltahim during their battle) | 'Omnipresent '(Can detect anyone rationally discussing Akainu in a debate and present himself so he can proceed to massively wank) '''Stamina: Infinite if he has One Piece volume 57 in hand Range: Universal '(Wherever the mention of Akainu is present) 'Durability: Continent Level+ '(The Homie's Wank by Yuan Uchiha which is calc'd around 2 Petatons) | '''Star Level+ '(Took a beating from a nerfed Eric Springfield without fighting back) | 'Solar System+ '(Absorbed and lowballed a WhiteBeard respect thread done by IMB Elites) | 'Galaxy Level+ '(Was capable of standing in Luis Omnipotent's presence without being dusted) '''Weaknesses: '''Whenever someone compliments Jack he staggers. When he denies being a Fairy Tail but constantly posts about it and someone calls him out on it; he becomes confused. If someone says Akainu isn't the best One Piece character he draws blanks. '''Background: There Goes That Boy Marcus, also known as That Boy Banks is another DBH creature who still roams in his homeland while recently frequenting the Demon Saltahim's dimension of IMB. As many of the DBH creatuFres, he was a fan of fictional universes as a child and continued to grow as a fan. By being added ti DEATH BATTLE by Yuan Uchiha, he discovered online debating where he could make such matches between characters while socializing with a group of people on who'd win these battles. As he established more friendships, it was his friendship with the Demon that gave him the name he's now known by infamously. That name's origin being what a few members of DBH called him whenever Banks entered a thread regarding Akainu so he could wank. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Sakazuki's Tribute: '''With the power invested in him by One Piece volume 57, he ridiculously misconstrues scans regarding Akainu in anyway, so he paint Akainu in the best light possible regardless of the accuracy '-The Ace Treatment: 'When Marcus is bloodlusted so he casually oneshots fodders with an amped fist, Akainu style '-King's Haki: 'Fodder debaters' repellent '-Escutcheon Fortress: 'When Banks disrespects WhiteBeard and Jack and gets bombarded by One Piece debaters; his defensive fortress is activated, protecting him from facts. '-Bank Check: '''That Boy Banks' finishing maneuver. When he's in focus, he begins spamming manga scans while simultaneously ignoring evidence and insulting said character he's opposed to. Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Death Battle Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Healers Category:Magma Users Category:Regeneration Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightning Users Category:Massively Hypersonic Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Omnipresence